Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to facilitating electronic commerce over a network and, more particularly, to identifying current purchase patterns indicating mood over a network.
Related Art
In online financial transactions, users typically search for and purchase products and services through electronic communications with online merchants over electronic networks, such as the Internet. When shopping, users navigate through various merchant webpages to locate and select desirable items. However, searching for and locating desirable items can be cumbersome because merchants may have hundreds of items to navigate through. As a result, some merchants may offer a means to narrow search terms, but this can be time consuming and inconvenient because the user may understand the procedure.
As such, there exists a need to improve user experience for online searching and locating desirable items for purchase.